lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Gokrill
Gokrill is an Angel with Saiyan blood. He is looked up to by Inter-Dimensional crew, but is looked down upon by the Angel Fighters. He claims to be crazy, and he fights like a genius. He never knew his family and he was raised by the Alpha Kais. He is a father to Kiki. Personality He is a very nice person, but fights likes a genius. He also fights kind of like a crazy person. He respects almost all life, only exempting villains. History Family of the Alpha Kais After being abandoned he was found by the Alpha Kais. They raised him as one of their own. The Alpha Kai of the North trained him in Martial Arts. The Alpha Kai of the West trained him in the studies of the Universe, Math, Arts, Science, and over 5,000 languages. The Alpha South Kai trained him to hunt and create his own weapons, and how to use weapons. The Alpha East Kai took him around the Dimensions to show him how they live and they fight. The Grand Alpha Kai raised him like a son. Setting off on Own After leaving the Alpha Kai's, he had received his sword, he had learned of his Super Saiyan form, and he also could go Super Saiyan 3. He went off into the Universe. There he found a world that had very advanced technology. After defeating the most tyrannic villain on their planet, they rewarded him with special gear and four swords. Angel Troops After another 100 years on his own, he found a being that had wings. When he saw it, it turned and looked at him. The being got giant eyes and ran at him. He told him that he was an angel, and that Gokrill looked like an angel that he hadn't seen in 14,000 years. He revealed him to the Angels. They welcomed the boy with open arms. He spent 100 years learning and training with them. But he acted like a child, and they didn't really like it; however, some respected him for being such a great warrior. After being there for so long, they finally faced a threat, and giant monster made of lava and earth. None of them could defeat it, but he did after he unleashed his angel form. But he still acted like a child, and since he was not a pure blooded Angel, some still looked down on him. Inter-Dimensional Warriors After he left the Angel Troops, he promised to help if they needed it. He later found an organization transcending the dimensions. He managed to make a friend who was part of the group. He later joined, and worked his way up for 1,200 years. He was the strongest out of everyone, and had mastered bending the four elements. He also retrieved the Sword of Dimensions. Fighting the Grim Reaper After he continued his training he ended up dying, and he saw the grim reaper. Instead of letting the grim reaper take him, he fought him. And he fought for days, since he had no need for food, sleep, or the bathroom. He ended up getting a hold of the Reaper's scythe and chopped the Reaper in half, who ended up dying. He went back to his body, and had the Reaper's scythe. Excalibur After training himself with the Reaper's scythe, he started to hear legends of the holy sword Excalibur, so he decided that with the weapons he has, it would seem appropriate to obtain a sword of legend. So he set out to find it. Although like all great quests, he had to fight something to obtain the sword. Only this time, he had to fight a dragon. He pulled out the Reaper's Scythe and charged at the dragon. He slashed at it, but only grazed its neck. The dragon's tried to burn him, but he redirected the fire right back into the dragon's mouth. The dragon tried to eat him. He was going down its throat when he used the scythe to cut the dragon's head clean off. Afterwards, he found the sword Excalibur in the stone. He used all his might and tore the sword out of the stone. Lookout Crew Many years later, he found his way to the Lookout Crew. There he gained good friends, and rivalries. He also built his robot tech suits there. He had a master by the name of SJ, who not long after joining his school quiet do to him not needing the training. He taught Destiny earth-bending, and he taught Michael the way of the sword. He obtained Hades's staff, Poseidon's trident, and Zeus's thunderbolt. He was able to get Zeus's thunderbolt with the help of Vegitax. Afterwards he fused the staff, trident, and thunderbolt together to make the Spear of Triam. Battle with Zion He started a battle with Zion, but it turned into an all out war. Almost everyone was trying to stop it. He managed to be a part of the final blow along with everyone else in that battle, that ended up killing Zion. Battle with Michael Michael was willing to fight anyone, and to the death. Gokrill agreed, though not to the death. The battle got out of control, and Gokrill ended up ripping out Michael's heart by throwing the Spear of Triam through his chest. Although Micheal appeared much better after the fight, most likely because of his Majin DNA. Dark Runner After the battling settled down, the evil within Gokrill took form, and became Dark Runner. Dark Runner battled him for a few minutes, but after a little bit he quit the fight and just ran. And now if Dark Runner dies, so does Gokrill and vise versa. Afterwards, he began to train non-stop, trying to achieve his full power. He built a chamber that would increase gravity and would compress time, and he started training at 150,000 times the gravity of Earth. And he only continues to get higher and higher. Kiki A few years later he met his daughter that he didn't even knew he had, Kiki. He accepted his daughter right away and agreed to train her. Abilities *Matter Manipulation *Master of Dimensional Martial Arts *Kamehameha *Ki Blast *Flight *4 Elements: Air, Water, Earth, Fire *Omega Blitz *Infinite Sword Attack *Energy Shurikens *Heiki Souzou *Gyakuten Chikara Weapons *Sword *Excalibur *Four Normal Ninja Swords *Sword of Dimensions *Reaper's Scythe *Ninja Gear *Robot Tech Suit *Robot Tech Suit 2.0 *Spear of Triam Forms *Normal *Angel Form *Super Saiyan (1,3) *Reaper Form *Super Saiyan 3 Angel Form *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Golden Angel Form Friends/Fusees/Rivals *Tora (All Three) *Jeff (Friend) *Tre (Friend/Rival) *Vegitax (Friend/Rival) *Michael Iron (Friend/Rival) Gallery Asav.jpg|Gokrill Angel Form asar.jpg|Reaper Form asan.jpg|Ninja Gear Superninja.jpg|Super Ninja Gear GokuJ4.56.GT.png| 4 M_(1).gif| 6 210230rve0cywhx0joyhxw.jpg|Robot Tech Suit 2012.jpg|Robot Tech Suit 2.0 Golden_Angel_by_pamansazz.jpg|Golden Angel Form gokrillyoung.jpg|A Young Gokrill Ina.jpg|Young Gokrill in Armor Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages